wikishipdownfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wikiship
Welcome to the Wikiship We live in an age where the sum total of Wikipedia's knowledge is available in weekly installments from the Wikiship Down podcast. But when the episode ends, where can mankind find all the pages that were mentioned? Enter the Wikiship, where we chronicle every drink, joke, curse, and Wikipedia article (okay, mostly just the articles) from our favorite podcast! Cast Ruthanne Gallagher - Ryan Hutton - Sketchy Cat - Ryan's cat (and the real star of the show), who often tries to knock over microphones and meows at either the exact right time or the exact wrong time. Episode Links Episode 1 - Cults and Ren Faires Episode 1.5 - We're all just trying to get home Episode 2 - An American Wiki in Paris Episode 3 - The Wiki that Dreaded Moonshine Episode 4 - Ram, Slam, Wiki Ma'am! Episode 5 - Wiki Life Day Episode 6 - Wiki Whatever... Episode 7 - Wiki for Madame Episode 8 - Wikiquiddick Episode 9 - Willard Ship Down Episode 10 - Six Wik-kees of Vin Diesel Episode 10.5 - Wiki Wonka Episode 11 - Tales of the Wiki Weird Episode 12 - Wiki Girls from Beyond Infinity Episode 13 - Blast it, Tap it, Get Your Wiki Episode 14 - The Ding Dong Wiki of Dumas Episode 15 - Take Your Wiki to Work Day Episode 15.5 - Bite Sized Wiki Weird Episode 16 - Wiki with the Good Hair Episode 17 - The Real Slim Wiki Episode 17.5 - Wiki Yourself Episode 18 - Electro Wikis Episode 19 - Wikiship Downs Episode 20 - The Great Wiki Bake Off Episode 21 - Wiki of the Magi Episode 22 - I Live With Me Wiki Episode 23 - Wiki-ashi Maru Episode 24 - The Incredible Half Wiki!! Episode 25 - Wiki Kanye West Episode 26 - Pope Wiki XXI Episode 26.5 - Wikishipwreck Episode 27 - Wikiship Interrupted Episode 28 - Wikis Take Manhattan Episode 29 - 17 Minutes to Wikis Episode 30 - Wikibumps Episode 31 - Wikiship Down and Spinal Tap Episode 32 - The Small Wiki Rule Episode 33 - A Twist of Wiki Episode 34 - Nothing But Wiki Episode 35 - Kentucky Wiki Shower Episode 36 - Emperor of the United Wikis Episode 37 - The Wikishank Redemption Luzgin Canton of Vihiers Australian Unity Sepúlveda, Segovia Elfin woods warbler St. Michael Vanquishing Satan The Power of Pussy Terry Redman Solomon Christoffel Obeyesekere Stepan Suvorov Tequila Moon Listener Submission - Flatwoods Monster Episode 38 - Dog Fart Wiki Coaster Listener Submission - Impossible color Listener Submission - List of guest stars on Sesame Street Listener Submission - Hundeprutterutchebane Listener Submission - Witch Window Listener Submission - Suikawari Episode 39 - Jade Blue Wiki Glow Springfield Presbyterian Church (Springfield, New Jersey) Jack Elliot Sings the Songs of Woody Guthrie Morgan McMichaels Midwest City, Oklahoma HMS Britannia (1682) Fallskärmsjägarna Felten's myotis Agriophara axesta Kelanoa Harbour 5-Androstenedione Athletics at the 1968 Summer Olympics - Men's marathon Timeline of Raleigh, North Carolina Listener Submission - Death by coconut Episode 40 - Wikiship Down Part 3-D! Investigation of a Flame List of endangered species in Vietnam Cathy Cavadini Red Hot Chili Peppers: Live from the Basement Hypsopygia albolinealis Beaumys Castle To Cut a Long Story Short (short story collection) Gârcu Mare River Alois Pravoslav Trojan Listener Submission - You kids get off my lawn! Episode 41 - Hovering Squid Wiki 98 Ghost in the Shell (1995) Ricemans Darin Todorov Author Name Disambiguation Mike Vreeswyk Hartman Creek Charles E. Saltzman Joonas Vaino Listener Submission - Sedlec Ossuary Episode 42 - Lazar Wiki on the Roof Barry Dennen Cameroonian parliamentary election, 1983 Thomas Welch Carola Richards Qular, Chaldoran Owens Cross Roads, Alabama Sampsonievsky Bridge Böhm's language Quebec Route 382 Saint Paul Church (Adana) Starbreaker (comics) Listener Submission - The Rezort Episode 43 - A Wiki Stephen King Christmas Rural Ridge, Pennsylvania Shin Dong-hyuk (Hotelier) Gabriele Cattani Crisse Alaska boundary dispute Neelima Tirumalasetti Foe Life Declaration (This Is It) Listener Submission - Prince Randian Ruthanne Isn't Dead Episode 44 - Wiki WarGames South Lake (New York) Nagoya City Tram Tubercuoolithus Coenraet Decker C42H66O14 Artur Ivens Ferraz St Olaf's Episcopal Church (Amherst, Wisconsin) Freestyle skiing at the 2015 Winter Universiade Anastasia Krupnik Rätisches Grauvieh Listener Submission - Ahool Episode 45 - Cover of the Wiki-Stone Bob Beardmore New Bern High School Poplar Creek, British Columbia Centre Musquodoboit, Nova Scotia Lake Helen Historic District Pleasant View (UTA station) Timothy Ferris Wonder Mkhonza Listener Submission - Rabbit rabbit rabbit Episode 46 - A Meditated Meditation on the Wiki Brooksville, Maine Grace Jung Silent Warnings Yvon Riemer Carolyn S. Griner Municipality of Cardona Nilesat 201 Eugenio Torre Listener Submission - Oscar (therapy cat) Episode 47 - Happy Hallo-Wiki Great Pumpkin Family Matters Halloween Special "Stevil" Bow Meets World "And Then There Was Shawn" Bat bomb Ningen The Black Flash of Provincetown Massachusetts Salish Sea human foot discoveries Episode 48 - Three Bottles of Wiki-Tussin Nimrod (1824 ship) Paul Hodgson (baseball) Cocky (mascot) Hulak (Radio Wikiship Down) -> Derek Hulak Rolf Schild Lim Biow Chuan Archachatina Kevin Kadish Listener Submission - Finland Does Not Exist Episode 49 - Straight Up Wiki Sagan Lewis Coin, Missouri 3,7cm ÚV vz. 38 Robert Sibbald Embrace the End Angelides (Radio Wikiship Down) -> Phil Angelides New England Journal of Medicine Qebleh Bolabghi, Kurdistan Listener Submission - 7 Clicks to Jesus (Your Fave is Problematic) * Ryan - Anna Doi -> Japan -> Christianity in Japan -> Christian -> Jesus in Christianity -> Jesus * Ruthanne - Henri Pieck -> Buchenwald concentration camp -> Jews -> Gentile -> The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints -> Jesus Episode 50 - If U Seek Wiki Ben Affleck Płociczno, Podlaskie Voivodeship Shifnal Railway Station 155th Pioneers Vernon Smith (screenwriter) Flibbertigibbet Harold D. Babcock Magic-kyun Renaissance Listener Submission - Mondogreen Episode 51 - Wiki Thanks-Sibling Ad Dummam Edwin Tulley Newton Masajiro Furuya This is Where the Fight Begins Dziedzice, Masovian Voivodeship Indiana State Federation of Colored Women's Club Lepidilema Hurricane Betsy Matthew Keech USS Proteus (AS-19) National Thanksgiving Turkey Presentation Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Episode 52 - Happy Wiki-versary! Griff Barnett Alan Reed Spot (Dr. Johnathan Ohnn) Cartosat-2D Xylaria mali Jagmeet Bal Paddy Gogarty Antagonism (chemistry) Listener Submission - The Matrix Defense Episode 53 - The Wikicomb Kid Kiambu High School Schneeburg Railway A Call for Unity Gaudo Culture Scottish Wildcat Sir Lambton Loraine, 11th Baronet Ministerial Order List of The Clash Band Members I'm Sorry I Made You Cry Listener Submission - Honeycomb Cereal and the Honeycomb Kid Episode 54 - Wiki Sponge Cake Minimally invasive direct coronary artery bypass surgery Street King (drink) Dent v. West Virginia Guri and Gura Konstantin Kapıdağlı Bag of Money Marc Behrend Montague Egg Listener Submission - Mary Berry Episode 55 - Have Yourself a Wiki Little Christmas A Very Brady Christmas The Night Before Blackadder's Christmas Carol Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever A Christmassy Ted Christmas Every Day Look Who's Talking Now Listener Submission - Santa Claus: The Movie Episode 56 - 3 Miracles & No Wiki Fjärdsjömåla AIF Iuliu Maniu Lukman Hakim Saifuddin The Silver Star (roller coaster) Ambel, Isère The Unquiet Grave(anthology) Listener Submission - Ruth Bellville Episode 57 - The Poe Wiki Hoax The Day the World Ended Loyalty (Law & Order: Criminal Intent) Great Moon Hoax Mariska Ady Czajkowo Mark Robinson (Conservative politician) Listener Submission - Dinosaur Erotica Episode 58 - Wiki Von Fist-a-lot Wampanoag Tribe of Gay Head Reşit Karabacak Vampire: The Dark Ages Douds, Iowa Louis Jacques Bégin Pleasant Retreat, Missouri Listener Submission - Method and Red Episode 59 - Go Easy On The Wiki-Tussin Diamond Dick Kheyrabad, Isfahan Mark Lattime Boris Turčák The Bachelor (1990 film) Love in Slow Motion Canada's Next Top Model (cycle 2) Mara Rosa Listener Submission - Toast Sandwich Episode 60 - The Wiki 88 Matt Lenski Einar Granath Richard Kahan 2011 Oceania Track Championships Frank and Doris Hursley Joseph-Édouard Faribault William Morris (mayor) Singaporean integration referendum, 1962 Messier 88 Listener Submission - Prostitution among animals Episode 61 - Wiki Wales Week International Society for Forensic Genetics Wales Week in New York Vulcan (Fleetway) Kaif Bhopali She Spies Listener Submission - Clinton Road (New Jersey) Episode 62 - Kylo Ren of Wiki-mas A Hearth's Warming Tail Rosemary West 1964 in animation Palazzo Rinaldi Ogode Vernon C. Bain Correctional Center Buddy Wolfe Ruthanne Was Up Until 3:30 in the Morning for no Reason Whatsoever! (RWUU3:30ITMFNRW!): * Live Ladybugs - Approximately 4500 + Hirt's Nature Nectar™ * Passion Lubes, Natural Water-Based Lubricant, 55 Gallon Drum * Senior Woman with Asthma Wall Decal by Wallmonkeys Peel and Stick Graphic * Cereal Marshmallows 8 Pounds Bulk * The Gutenberg Bible Episode 63 - The Sinkable Wiki with special guest Heather Homage Comics Orbu Pieces of Eight (1985 musical) Collett Park Alexander T. Brown Oath of a Freeman Ryan's Tangent into Green Lantern Oaths Lucile Carter Listener Submission - Dusty the Klepto Kitty Episode 64 - James v Giant Wiki List of class-action lawsuits Brachyglottis elaeagnifolia Aileen Fisher 358th Bombardment Squadron Armstrong Redwoods State Nature Reserve Rashid Chidi Gumbo Zastawki, Lublin Voivodeship Isaac Jogues Colorectal polyp List of state leaders in 1025 Friedrich Schlie Mick Murray (Irish republican) Listener Submission - Fan death Episode 65 - Andy Warhol's Moon Wiki Cat Massage Michel Granger Hold On to the Nights Arizona Department of Transportation Arbeidsvitaminen Rokitnia Stara railway station Sardines as food Rubramoena Geer v. Connecticut Listener Submission - Moon Museum Episode 66 - Wikis Love Cool James Joyce Imagine That (LL Cool J song) No Struggle for Existence, No Natural Selection Daniela Thomas Gabrielle Fontan Cerithiopsilla georgiana Lesbian rule Edward and Ida Soncarty Barn Experiment (horse-powered boat) Triple J Hottest 100, 2005 Listener Submission - Evil clown Episode 67 - Pets Dot Wiki with special guest Dan Burns Hotelschool The Hague Rita Jenrette Black crested mangabey Ogașu Babei The Money Club John Craig Lawrence Frederick Dawson Petya-class frigate Leon Douglass Listener Submission - Catherine O'Leary Episode 68 - The Wiki Show Delusion Tornadoes of 1963 Products produced from The Simpsons Montgomery County Courthouse (Ohio) Brockhampton-by-Ross 60 Minutos Charles Sanderson George W. Gibbs Jr. Atlantika Listener Submission - The Truman Show delusion Nostalgia House Party Episode 69 - Nice Listener Submission - List of erotic video games Episode 70 - The Dark Lark Wiki Episode 71 - Ghosts or Wikis or I Don't Know Episode 72 - Wiki Podcastowitz Baby's Big Day Wiki Episode 73 - The Wiki's Wife Episode 74 - Ginger and the Wiki Episode 75 - [Clever Wiki Title Here] Episode 76 - Wiki Firm Episode 76.5 - Wiki! Answers Episode 77 - Wiki and Bindle Episode 78 - Wiki Khalifa Episode 79 - Wiki For Forrest Episode 80 - Wikiship Down Under Episode 81 - 37.5 Million Wikis Category:Browse